Sweet Child Of Mine
by herzeleidx
Summary: Babysitting. Most teens think of it as cruel punishment for their mistakes. I mean no one likes to watch some dumb little kid. But for Cloud Strife babysitting is the thing he looks forward to most. Clouffie For Wolf FangsYoU rOcK cHiCkY


A/N: Well...as the summary said: this is for Wolf Fangs. I hope ya like it chicky! You rock! . Please enjoy this rather random and cute fic. It's mean to make you say 'Awww' or laugh. It made me say 'Awww'...Review please!

* * *

I sit on the couch, the TV rather loud and obnoxious, but I don't care. My parents are out and I am home alone. That is, until my little friend shows up. I'm babysitting her for the night.

There's a knock at the door and I jump up and run to get it. I nearly slip and break my ankle while running down the hallway twice, but we can't have the little ninja waiting for too long now can we? I swing open the door and look down to see a 7-year-old Yuffie standing there innocently.

"Hey Yuff!" I greet while tussling her short black hair.

"Hiya Cloudy!" She cries happily, throwing her arms up in the air.

Knowing what she wants, I crouch down and slide my arms around her and lift her up into my arms.

Before she shuts the door, she turns as best she can while still in my grasp and waves goodbye to her parents and some other couple with a little boy, "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Bye Sora!" She calls. They all say goodbye and we shut the door.

Carrying her into the living room, she keeps tugging on my strands of blonde spiky hair. When arriving in the scarlet painted room, I gently set her to the floor and sit back down on the velvet couch. She runs over and takes a seat next to me, "Whatcha watchin'?" She questions while pointing at the TV.

My blue eyes flicker to the screen before returning to her indigo ones, "Nothing important. Why do you ask? Do you want to watch TV?"

She shakes her head no, strands of black hair falling into her face. She gingerly pushes them away, stands up on the couch to make herself eye level with me, and sternly puts her fists on her hips. I raise my eyebrows curiously. "Yes?"

"Cloudy, every time I come ova here and you baby-sit me, it's always 'Yuffie how was your day at school?' Or 'Yuffie, whatcha been up to?' It's always about me, never about you." My eyebrows shoot up higher and a small smirk makes its way across my lips. "So Cloudy, what do –**_you_**- want to do?" I'll admit, I'm surprised, I mean it isn't out of character for someone such as Yuffie, but normally she went along with me. So I decide to let her win…this time, but I will get my revenge.

"Well Yuff…let's see…how about we watch a movie?" I ask.

A bright smile makes itself across her small pink lips and she nods enthusiastically. "Yeah!" She exclaims jumping up and down on the couch. I grin and grab her by her small waist and pull her onto my lap, she giggles and struggles to get out of my hold. It was futile though, I was thirteen and she was seven; she was at my mercy. I hold her tightly and begin tickling her; she lets out an ear-piercing shriek and begins squirming.

"C-Cloudy!" She wheezes, "Lemme go! I-I-I c-can't breath! Pwease lemme go!"

"What was that? I'm sorry Yuff, I can't hear you." I teased while tickling her even more.

"N-not f-funny C-Cloudy!" She shrieks, "I-I can't breath! Lemme go! Pwease Cloudy!"

Figuring I'd won this battle, I quit tickling her and let her catch her breath, "Hey Yuff? Want some popcorn."

"Yes pwease!" She says, still catching her breath.

I chuckle a bit and get up to go into the kitchen; once in there I set out a large bowl and pull the popcorn bag out. "Do you want extra butter?" I call.

"Yep! And make it salty, and oooh, get some candy!" She orders. I smile and pull out a large bag of skittles; I wait for the popcorn to finish. The 'beep' of the microwave goes off. I pull out the steaming bag of popcorn and quickly pour it into the bowl, drizzling it with butter.

"Cloudy! Where are you?" Yuffie calls.

"Coming!" I walk back into the living room as fast as I can; an impatient Yuffie is something nobody wants to see. "So Yuff, did you pick out a movie."

She nods proudly and holds it out for me to see. "This one," She states.

I look at the cover and my eyes widen when I see what she picked, 'Nightmare on Elm Street'. "Um ... Yuff? How about you pick another one…that one's scary. It's not something little girls should be watching," I say, frowning.

She shakes her head stubbornly. "No I wanna watch _this _one," She argues.

"Yuffie…" I start, but she interrupts me.

"No. I wanna watch this one! And you can't make me not watch it!" She yells.

I sigh and run my hands through my spiky hair and agree, "Fine Yuffie, put it in." _'Might as well show her that it's scary.' _

She laughs gleefully and skips over to the VCR; she eagerly puts the tape in and runs back over to me, practically landing on my lap. We watch as the movie progresses, she's fine at first, but as the movie becomes scarier she scrambles onto my lap and buries her face into my chest. I look down at her in amusement; I knew it was going to scare her. "Yuffie?" I whisper, she jumps at my voice and clings onto me tighter, "Do you want me to turn it off?"

"Nuh-uh," She whimpers.

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling and stand up; putting my hand under her rear to hold her up, I bend down as best I can and press 'stop' on the VCR; the tape automatically shuts off.

"Hey!" She complains bringing her head up from my neck, "Why'd ya turn it off?"

"You were scared." I reply.

"Not-uh Cloudy." She says.

I raise my eyebrows and place her on the ground, "Oh no?"

She shakes her head, "Nope, I wasn't scared."

"Oh, well then okay. Could you go get me some soda? It's in the refrigerator." I ask.

"Okay." She says brightly.

I wait a moment before following; she's in front of the refrigerator searching for the soda. I quietly make my way up to her and grab her waist and drag her to me.

She screams, "Cloudy help! The evil monsters got me!"

I chuckle and lift her small body onto my shoulders, "Relax kiddo. It's only me."

She hits my head with her hand, "Cloudy! That wasn't nice! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry." I say, bringing her back to the couch. I glance at the clock on my wall, _'8:30, she should be getting to sleep now.'_ "Come on Yuff, it's time for bed."

"I don't wanna." She states.

I shake my head, "I know you don't, but you have to. So let's go."

She gives up without a fight this time, she must be really tired. I lay her on the couch and cover her with a thick blanket. She only takes up a little space so I sit at her feet. Seeming to know I'm sitting there she gets up; bringing the covers with her and lays herself on my lap, but not before giving me a kiss on the nose like she does every time I baby-sit her.

"G'night Cloudy." She whispers as her eyelids close.

"Good night Yuffie." I say softly. I grab the remote and turn the TV on low; being careful not to wake up Sleeping Beauty. I had been watching TV for about another hour or two when there's a soft knock at my front door. Knowing it's her parents; I gently lift her sleeping form up and carry her to the door. I open the door and greet her parents, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi."

"Hello Cloud," Mrs. Kisaragi says, "I hope she wasn't any trouble."

I shake my head, "None at all."

Mrs. Kisaragi smiles, "That's great. Normally she's quite a handful with her other babysitters, she seems quite fond of you; she constantly talks about you," Mrs. Kisaragi laughs, "She even talks about marrying you sometimes."

I give a small grin, "Really?"

Mr. Kisaragi nods, "I don't want you taking my little girl away from me too soon." He says jokingly.

"I won't."

"Well then, we'd better get her to bed." Mrs. Kisaragi says while holding out her arms.

I hesitate for a moment and give her a quick kiss on the forehead, "Goodbye." I say as I hand her to her mother.

"Goodnight Cloud." They say while walking down the cobble stone path.

I wave and watch them head to their car, "When do you need me to baby-sit again?" I call.

"Sometime this week!" They reply.

I smile, _'I can't wait.' _

_

* * *

_

Mizuki: This was _soooooooo_ KAWAII! LOL! I loved it. It was hilarious...

Me: I know Mizuki, I'm just wunnerful like that...aint I?

Mizuki: ...

Me: sigh Well I hope you enjoyed this! I thought it was rather cute...so review! But dun flame me!


End file.
